


Boy, You Blew My Mind

by blanchtt



Series: if you feel like you're the spark [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Chad is the one who suggests it.





	Boy, You Blew My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semiannually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiannually/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday and sorry this took so long!
> 
> Prompt: aynsley/alison + ruined youth

 

 

 

 

Chad is the one who suggests it.

 

It’s a dumb, frat-boy request, one he wouldn’t make unless they weren’t both high as kites, and irked into a moment of clarity, Aynsley turns away with a sharp sigh, almost rolls her eyes in annoyance, but pauses.

 

She brings it back up over dinner once they’re both sober, agrees, and decides to call Alison tomorrow.

 

 

-

 

 

“A _what_?”

 

 

-

 

 

It takes Alison two weeks and one blunt to make up her mind.

 

“Alright,” Alison says, an exhalation of smoke accompanying her words as they lie together in the back yard, and Aynsley watches as she puts down her joint, turns towards her, the blanket around them rumpling.

 

There is a warm hand on her jaw, Alison turning her face towards her, and when Alison kisses her her cold nose bumps up against her own.

 

They start without Chad, and finish without him, too.

 

 

 


End file.
